


⭐ Relationship Reading For Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jimin - Tarot Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Relationship Readings [4]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The relationship reading covers romantic, platonic, and familial relationships objectively and puts the energetic connection between two people into perspective.[Subject] Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jimin[Medium] None[Deck Used] The Linestrider's Journey Tarot and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] "Cherries and Wine" - original design by me[Time] 1 hour[Reading Performed] August 18, 2018[Original Post Date] August 19, 2018*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐ Relationship Reading For Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jimin - Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading these again just in case my blog gets wiped from Tumblr. I currently post a lot more stuff there, so be sure to check that out if you’re interested. Links and stuff are at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


_[This reading covers the relationship dynamic between Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jimin on a subconscious and energetic level. This particular reading can cover romantic, platonic, and familial relationships and is designed to put a connection between two people into perspective, showcasing what is gained from the relationship as well as the highest potential of it. For this reading, in particular, I used 2 decks — the Rider-Waite Tarot deck and The Linestrider’s Journey Tarot deck. This spread is an original design by me. This reading lasted 1 hour.]_

* Just due to the fact that what SEEMS to have come out in this reading has a lot to do with personal things between these two people, I ask that everyone take this reading with a grain of salt. Usually, I don’t like to put anything out that may conflict with what the people in the reading choose to share publically, but I also don’t want to feel like I’ve wasted my time with this reading either, so… you know… just stay mature about it, I guess? Don’t use it as some backbone for drama or anything stupid like that. It’s just a reading, it’s just an interpretation of energy.

 

**Pre-Reading**

Okay, their shit is weird as hell honestly. When I got the request for this reading I had no idea what kind of drama between Jimin and Jeongyeon there was but apparently, it was like a thing that a lot of people were interested in, I guess. There were more than a few videos of them and how they interact with each other, or at least how they seem to act when they’re around each other. I had some vibes from that shit immediately when I was watching it and I was like, nahhh, I’m way the fuck off, that ain’t right, but bitch this shit…

It’s going to be extremely hard for me to really get things straight for these two because, 1) there are some things that really put this stuff into context that is past the line of projection and therefore I can’t really share it, and 2) there’s really not a lot of input from either side outside of the moments where they are, like, within 20 feet of each other. I will trust you all that read this to be open-minded with this info and just kind of sift through it as though it’s just some bullshit in a tabloid, so I can just be straight up with what I was getting.

So, first off, pretty sure they were dating at some point or were romantically involved. There is a very, very good chance that Jeonyeong thought that they were dating or misinterpreted a friendship with Jimin. This was years ago though, pretty sure before they debuted. I don’t know where they were before that or if they were anywhere near each other physically before debut, but there was something going on there. It was short-lived and kind of messy in the emotional and mental realms, but it affected (and still affects) Jeonyeong way more than it affects Jimin. Like she is holding some fucking grudges against him, but it’s not like solid in the way you would expect a “break up” to be between people who were actually boyfriend and girlfriend. I’ll explain further down, but it’s really weird and iffy.

So, Jeongyeon is a fucking Scorpio and I could feel that shit spewing from her. Scorpio women scare the hell out of me, lol, specifically because they are very strategic with their emotional and psychological manipulation, they can be extremely domineering, and can hold a lot of negative energy (grudges) for people for a long, long time until they feel like justice has been served in some sick and probably over-dramatic way. Like, she’s not a bad person, but she’s a fucking Lady Scorpio with an extremely focused mind. She’s the kind of person who will let you know in the first ten seconds of meeting her that she doesn’t fucking like you and she will not give you an opportunity to redeem yourself, but she can definitely play up that manipulation and make people love her when she needs to.

Like, she has to have Fire placements in her chart with how dominant she can be. Like, Scorpio women can really command their space and the people around them, but she goes beyond that. Obviously, this is probably not a good match for someone so excruciatingly dominant to be with someone who is very submissive the way Jimin is. Like, he’s submissive energetically and all the way through to his subconscious mind, but he projects dominance.

I’ve talked about Jimin’s cycles and how he can unknowingly or unintentionally sweep people up into them and it was no different here with this relationship. In terms of how Jimin’s cycles affected Jeongyeon was no different than how Jimin’s cycles affect Jungkook now, except with this relationship the psychological drain was so much more negative and she specifically was moving against the cycles, not trying to just flow with them like Jungkook does. This is where her domineering energy was with their relationship. She wanted to be in control of everything, but when you have someone like Jimin who is sort of at the mercy of his own mind, you can’t really be in control, you have to ride his waves while actively trying not to get sucked into them.

Again, this was years ago, they both feel very young where this energy is. They both feel very unsure of themselves and, I don’t know, I guess they met and talked and shared their own insecurities with each other and so they bonded over that?? It was a fast connection, but on her side, she felt very understood and very validated and it was like a soulmate kind of connection in her eyes, which would make sense for someone within that age range, given her circumstances, and whatever else, I guess. She had a crush, basically, and I think Jimin played into it because… why not? I think he liked her too, but they just really, really do not match up energetically and mentally, it’s not a good mix.

Back to Jimin and Jungkook’s relationship — Like, Jimin’s energy is so submissive that he has to have something to counterbalance it, and that comes through with how Jungkook will literally keep himself in the state of a child so that Jimin feels like he’s the dominant one. And no, this isn’t a romantic thing, this isn’t a sexual thing, this is something that Jimin needs within all of his relationships. He just needs to feel like he has some kind of control, even just a little bit, because if he doesn’t he has nothing to hold onto and can very, very easily be swept up into the “dark sun” that I talked about in his reading. Jeongyeon would not be able to do that for him, she wants to be in complete and total control of her relationships whether they be romantic, platonic, or familial. She has to have the upper hand.

Now, Jimin’s ups and downs are a very “dominant” part of his personality, so when those started showing up Jeongyeon felt like he was trying to manipulate her in some way because of how this kind of thing shows up in Jimin. It’s difficult to explain, but she noticed those ups and downs and she felt him trying to pull her into that, and she fought back by being even more domineering, really forcing herself back on top while Jimin was in a “dark sun” state. I don’t want you to think that this makes her a bad person because it doesn’t, she just didn’t get it, I guess?

Jimin’s cycles are based on self-hatred so he can do that thing where he asks people if he did good, or if he looks okay, or if he sounds okay, and he’ll do it over and over and over again — to someone like Jeongyeon that can come off like Jimin is trying to get her to praise him and, in a way, admit that he is better than her. It’s a weird thing, but keep in mind, they were fucking children, like 14 - 16 years old or some shit. These low cycles with Jimin are very dark and when he’s in them, the person closest to him in terms of energetic connection will be pulled into it and either will have to follow along or know how to take care of him. For someone who is domineering and emotionally guarded, Jeongyeon really couldn’t do either of those things. This caused them to both really, really, really dislike each other because Jeongyeon felt like she was being cheated out of something and that she was being manipulated, while Jimin felt like he was having his self-hatred validated, or that he was being made to feel even smaller than he was (he had a lot of issues surrounding masculinity around this time as well). So, they like ripped apart basically, and Jeongyeon is really holding onto it because she did like him a lot and now she feels like she “lost” the game, she wasn’t in control of the relationship, and she wasn’t able to be the “dominant” cycle that Jimin had.

Energetically speaking, and maybe on a conscious level, they kind of fucked each other over and nothing all that good came from it. The beginning was really good though like they clicked and shit, but it wasn’t a full-blown romantic relationship, but that’s where she was trying to take it, and maybe they even said that’s what they were, but it doesn’t feel like it got there 100%. In simple terms, I don’t think there was ever any kind of physical connection. Again, this was a very short-lived situation.

Jimin is very, very detached from this, like he really doesn’t give a shit, he’s beyond it, but she is holding a fucking grudge because she really, really thinks that Jimin was trying to manipulate her so she sees Jimin as a snake and thinks he’s “hiding who he really is” so she hates him, she hates all of BTS, actually. She hates the fact that she couldn’t “win” and that she was “manipulated”, and she really doesn’t like that so many people see Jimin as someone who is nice, sweet, and charming because in her mind he’s a manipulative, domineering, fake asshole who ditched her. And she really can’t fucking hide the fact that she feels this way, that’s why she acts up like that when he’s around or when BTS is mentioned — that whole situation there is a reminder. It’s kind of crazy, honestly, but yeah, she’s just holding a grudge.

This following set of cards was pulled on a second go because the first set that I had taken a picture of was lost at sea I guess. I hardly ever write down the cards for the energy reading, but I remembered the first set which was The Lovers, The Sun, and the Ace of Wands, which was the beginning of the relationship, what it felt like, what it looked like. For the other two sets, I had to pull again and I asked for cards that reflected the previous set so that nothing would be “contaminated” with new energy. There are more cards in the second and thirds sets now, but they definitely reflect what was there, to begin with.

  
  


This is from Jeongyeon’s point of view which I had to tap into more because, really, Jimin doesn’t give a shit, this doesn’t even reside in him anymore.

The Lovers, The Sun, and the Ace of Wands are what it felt like when she first talked to Jimin. The Lovers there was that feeling of, “Omg, you must be my soulmate, you totally get me.” The Sun is all that happiness she felt with that, that contentment in having someone, and that Ace of Wands was the spark, saying that this all happened very, very quickly.

The second set is The Devil, 8 of Wands, and 10 of Wands. This is where that domineering shit came in. Again, this is how she saw it. She thought Jimin was trying to manipulate her, so she had to do it back, which is where she was kind of playing the part of The Devil, throwing that dominant energy at Jimin through the 8 of Wands while she assumed Jimin was throwing something back. In reality, Jimin was the 10 of Wands, just kind of taking what was thrown at him because of that “dark sun” state.

The third set is Jimin. Not his point of view, but what she saw of him after things fell apart. 9 of Swords, 3 of Swords, 10 of Swords, and 2 of Wands. I really don’t want anyone to hate on Jeongyeon or anything fucking stupid like that, but it seems like she may have accidentally caused a breakdown with Jimin and that’s what she saw. I had the image in my head of an older kid bullying a younger kid and then the younger kid starts crying. The older kid is kind of freaked about it, but at the same time, they think the little kid is pretending to cry so that they will stop. That’s kind of what I saw for that. That would be where the 9 of Swords is for Jimin. Based on what else came up in this reading, I would assume he was the one that called everything off — yet another thing that she was not able to have control over. That would be the 3 of Swords. 10 of Swords is the actual breakdown, and 2 of Wands is like his redemption.

2 of Wands is where Jimin really separated from her completely and started to build up again. Because she didn’t understand his cycles she probably thought that he was being two-faced, you know, going from 10 of Swords to 2 of Wands so quickly, as though he faked the whole thing just so he didn’t have to be friends with her anymore.

**The Reading**

  


**Current State Within The Relationship:**

**Jeongyeon:** _The Star (Reversed) + Five of Pentacles_

 

This is why I really don’t want people to hate on her or to get all snippy about this shit — she genuinely liked Jimin and she felt cheated by this whole experiences. That whole dominance thing, she’s aware of it, but it’s also just who she is, it’s not like she always goes into relationships with people trying to be _that bitch_ , you know? It’s just who she is. The whole time I was in her energy I kept hearing her say, “I was cheated, he cheated me.” Not, “he cheated _on_ me,” just that he cheated her, he tricked her.

The Star reversed here is that really “low-blow” sort of feeling coming from that “soulmate” vibe. Like, she thought it was a fated experience like they were meant to be friends, or boyfriend and girlfriend, or something like that, but it just wasn’t the case. So, not only does she feel like Jimin cheated her, she feels like the Universe played a cruel joke on her. The 5 of Pentacles is about physical loss or poverty. She’s like… still mourning the loss of their friendship and that’s why she’s so obvious and kind of outspoken in a sense with how much she doesn’t want to be around Jimin or BTS, or even hear their music — it’s like digging up that grave of a lost friendship, but also throwing this “cheated” shit in her face as well. I would be very, very surprised if any of her close friends or other members in her group even know that this is why she doesn’t like him. Like, they know, lol, everyone knows, but I don’t know if she’s ever gone into detail with people about why exactly.

  


**Current State Within The Relationship:**

**Jimin:** _The Moon (Reversed) + The Sun_

 

Lol, the symbolism here. “Dark sun” and “light sun”.

His cycle was all he really put into the relationship, unfortunately, and when he came out of that relationship he just happened to walk into a “light sun” phase, so he now associates her with the “dark sun”, or The Moon reversed.

If you read his Elemental Alignment or his and Jungkook’s relationship reading, you know how unaware Jimin can be of the “dark sun” phase and how detached from it he can be. In a way, it’s almost like he represses all of what happens within “dark sun” phases or even just moments where the “dark sun” has influence over him. So, he really did detach himself from her and like, doesn’t think about her, doesn’t dwell on her, she may as well not even be there. That might be why she did that thing where she sang over the guys while they were singing Spring Day — she was trying to get his attention because she’s aware of how detached he is, even after all this time, and she’s still trying to regain some level of control there.

Again, Jimin doesn’t resonate with any of this energy here anymore. For him, it’s almost like it didn’t happen at all, and that’s why I’m not too sure if it was a friendship thing or a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, or if it was a one-sided thing altogether.

  


**Jeongyeon's View of The Relationship:**

_3 of Swords_

 

I mean, yeah…

She’s holding a grudge. She was sad about this and she doesn't want to be sad about anything. I had the image in my head of her literally having knives lodged in her heart but she refused to take them out because she didn’t want to see herself bleed — aka, she doesn’t want to talk about this shit or work through it because she doesn’t want to let people know that it hurt her. She’d rather play badass and project her pain onto other people. It’s also like she holds onto it for the sake of having the upper hand in the next relationship. Like, keeping those knives there so she’ll be able to see the next set of knives thrown from the next person. Like, not wanting to get into a relationship or make new friends because of the potential bullshit that could come of it that is similar to this.

  


**Jimin's View of The Relationship:**

_Queen of Wands_

 

Again, it’s not on his mind at all. It doesn’t have any effect on him whatsoever.

The Queen cards always seem to be Jimin’s cards when he’s on top of shit. This is very self-focused energy here and he’s just getting on with his shit in a different direction. However, there was a sense of empowerment coming from those moments where Jeongyeon tried to pull some shit though, lol. Like with that singing bit at that show with Spring Day. Like, no joke, he can be a shade master too, but he’s quieter about it and it’s not something he throws in other peoples’ faces. This comes off kind of awful, but it’s like in those moments she served as a reminder to him of how far he himself has come. Like he’s looking down on her as she’s still stuck in the past and he’s moving forward with all that speed and transformative energy of the Wands.

He doesn’t think about this relationship at all unless she’s right in front of him and pulling some shit, if she isn’t, it’s not even on his radar.

  


**Current State of The Relationship:**

_Strength (Reversed) + Nine of Swords_

 

Lol, this shit is dead.

There is no energy here at all, there is literally nothing. The only reason that 9 of Swords isn’t a full 10 of Swords is that Jeongyeon still holds onto bits and pieces, but once she lets go of that, there will be absolutely no ties there at all. Absolutely nothing.

  


**Highest Potential of The Relationship:**

_10 of Swords + 10 of Pentacles (Reversed)_

 

LITERALLY!

The only positive direction this could take is for that line to be 100% cleared and cut with the 10 of Swords and the only way that can happen is if she stops thinking about how good it was at the very beginning and if she lets that shit fall away from her memory. This is the only “up” this relationship can take.

That’s all I got for this one, thanks for reading!

Here are some links for the main blog, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly. :)

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Full Blog Navigation](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090392068/main-navigation) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) | [Mini-Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/179090358693/mini-reading-list) | [Weekly Readings](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/tagged/weeklyreading)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/post/176169780918/idolcelebrity-readings-list) on my tumblr page.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations and to read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), or to get updates for my shop then follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
